Él
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Un Yuri enfermo y manipulador, un abuelo consentidor, una enfermera molesta, unos virus hijos de perra y un arma maestra... ¿que puede salir mal de dicha combinación? Comedia barata Otayuri chibi.


**Los personajes de Yuri!!! On Ice NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo, Yamamoto y estudios Mappa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Él"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuri cayó enfermo la noche anterior, el abuelo Nikolai consideró lo mejor darle algunos tratamientos caseros para esperar la mañana y llevarlo al médico.

El abuelo Nikolai ciertamente sabe lo que hace, su trampa para aquél virus de gripe que había osado profanar el pequeño cuerpecito de su queridisimo nieto había surtido efecto, sin embargo alguien mas había llegado al ataque, aquél mundano virus del vomito, la fiebre y el dolor estomacal, esos jodidos virus hijos de perra.

El abuelo Nikolai no era alguien a quién simples virus pudiesen vencer, sobre todo cuando contaba con el apoyo del buen médico, mismo que era un hijo de perra cuándo intentaba pedir en adopción a Yuri, perp ahora que buscaba curarlo era simplemente el médico de confianza.

El pequeño Yuri de apenas cinco años de edad regresó a casa con mucho malestar, el ceño doblemente fruncido de lo normal, una manito en su estómago y una bolsa enorme de medicamentos.

El abuelito Nikolai era muy inteligente, un abuelo consentidor, un abuelito amoroso y sobre todo muy fuerte, sin embargo el abuelito Nikolai tenía una debilidad.

Ver llorar a su Yura.

—Abuelito no, no piquen las pompis de Yura -lloraba el pequeño mientras se aferraba a los brazos del abuelo buscando huir de la infame enfermera que sostenía la enorme jeringa en sus manos-

—¡Tranquilo Yura! -declaró el abuelo Nikolai con lágrimas en sus ojos-, el abuelito va a defenderte de esa infame...

—Señor Nikolai -habló cansada de esa situación la real víctima, la enfermera-, debemos hacerlo para cortar la infección o Yuri no podrá estar sano para mañana.

—Es cierto -recobró la cordura el hombre-, pequeño Yura, es por tu bien

—Abuelito~ -lloraba aferrándose a su abuelo mientras el hombre quería tirarse a llorar también-, protege las pompis de Yura, te las encargo abuelito

—¡Yo me encargo Yura... -iba a continuar pero la enfermera lo miró mal-, ¡Lepya! -se dirigió a una gatita negra que se paró en el acto y fue a donde el abuelo-, es hora... Ve por "Él" -términó de forma misteriosa-

La gatita salió a la marcha cual soldadito, la enfermera se vio confundida y Yuri continuó llorando, cinco minutos después la gatita entró a toda velocidad y soltó un maullido fuerte que llamó la atención de todos, se lanzó por sobre el mueble y se escondió detrás.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, una silueta pequeña con orejas redondas y trasero grande hizo acto de presencia, Nikolai temió pero aún así se sentó en el sillón con Yuri en sus brazos, el pequeño caminó hasta llegar a la sala dejándose ver.

Un traje completo de un oso cubría su cuerpo, sus pies estaban protegidos por el traje que allí tenía forma de patitas y garras de oso, detras tenía una colita redonda, choncha y chiquita, sus manitas estaban al descubierto, en una llevaba un chupete con forma de tigre y en la otra su biberón, su cabeza estaba cubierta por mas del traje y hasta su cabecita las orejitas se movían.

"Él", Otabek Altin había llegado.

El abuelo Nikolai vio con esperanza al pequeño y el solo asintió, se acercó a donde Yuri seguía llorando y finalmente habló.

—Gatito -dijo al rubio que enseguida dejó de llorar y lo miró-

—Beka~ -dijo moquiento-

—Toma mi mano y afrontemos juntos este dolor, no te dejaré sólo

—Pero me va a doler, Beka, mis pompis -dijo tocándolas con sus manitas-

—Eres fuerte, un soldado, gatito -fruncio su ceño confundido con lo que él mismo había dicho-, eres un gatito soldado

—Pero Beka

—Te prometo que no soltare tu mano y te daré de mi leche con chocolate -le mostró su biberón como todo un mafioso-

—¡Lo haré! -dijo llenó de confianza... Y mocos-

Otabek estaba orgulloso de su gatito, aun que igual había pegado un grito que casi lo deja sordo, había sido muy valiente, el mismo estaba a punto de llorar de tan orgulloso que estaba, pero su orgullo de oso peludo no se lo permitía.

Al final el abuelo Nikolai estaba aliviado, haberlo llamado a "Él" había sido la elección correcta, ahora su pequeño Yura y "Él" se hallaban en el sillón viendo caricaturas y compartiendo el biberón.

Ok, eso último no le agradaba.


End file.
